The Prefect's Bathroom
by theotherchick
Summary: When Prefect Draco Malfoy spies an unauthorized Gryffindor using the Prefects' private bath.  He seizes on a plan to humiliate the perfect little Mudblood Prefect.498 hits and no reviews?  I am so sad.  Please?  I need some love.


_Infuriating! Know-it-all! Dirty little mudblood! _

Each step he took was punctuated in his mind by these silent rages.

_How dare she stand there, defiantly staring him down! _

When she was younger, he'd made her cry. He'd enjoyed watching her break down in tears over the hurtful words he'd said. But now? She simply set her jaw and gave as good as she got.

_Bloody hell! She'd even mentioned his mother this time. Arrrrgggghhhh! _

He wanted to slam her head against a pillar. He wanted to make her scurry away at his approach like the vermin she was. He wanted to make her cry.

This year should have been good; he was a Prefect, with the power to deduct house points almost at will. He'd been so looking forward to wielding that power. There were other perks as well: fear, respect, and the prefects bathrooms.

It may seem silly but Draco Malfoy loved the private luxury of the Prefects bathrooms. They were as close to the extravagances of home as he was able to find here at Hogwarts. The large bath (complete with salts and bubbles), the privacy to enjoy a good steam after Quiddich practice, the mirrors. The blond Slytherin prefect wasn't ashamed of his vanity; he reveled in it. He knew that he was exceptionally good looking; there was no pride in that knowledge. It was all there in his impeccable pedigree and as they say "good breeding will out." Additionally, he went to great lengths to keep himself well-groomed, having adopted a casual elegance to his style.

_What was that dreadful atrocity of a sweater worn by the blood traitor Weasley? _

_He'd have fallen on his wand--so to speak--before he'd attired himself in such a thing. _

The fact that he had to share those perks with others would have made him a bit put-out regardless, but the knowledge that he must share them with the likes of Granger and Weasley made his blood boil. He had even gone so far as to ask about the sanitation of the facilities: asking Prof. McGonigal that in front of Granger had earned him a detention, but the look of outrage on the little mudblood's face had been worth it. Draco smiled to himself at the triumphant memory.

_Time for a little soak now, in fact. Wash away the taint of Granger's presence._

There were 2 prefects bathrooms at Hogwarts, one not too distant from the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory and one on the second level. It was toward this second private bath--with its' superior steaming capabilities--that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prefect and all around despicable individual made his way with long strides, a smirk and an eye out to the possibility of warning and/or docking points from unwary underclassmen along the way. As he proceeded down the corridor, nearing the bath, Malfoy paused to interrogate a pair of first year Hufflepuffs

_Certainly he could make one of them cry. It wouldn't make up for earlier, but it was always good to flex a little proverbial muscle._

Looking up momentarily from the task at hand, Draco Malfoy was treated to a sight that cheered the cockles of his cold little heart. Ms Lavender Brown, former girlfriend of the detestable Ronald Weasly, was exiting the prefects bathroom. Yes, the prefects bathroom and because Ms Brown was not a prefect, but rather just another bit of annoying Gryffindor trash, she was in violation of school rules. He was ready to swoop down upon her with some serious warnings (and the oh! so enjoyable docking of points) when an idea occurred to him.

_How had she gained access to the bath? _

_It would have to have been either Granger or Weasley. One of them must have given her the password._

_Another violation, and this time it was good!_

Malfoy didn't actually have a great appreciation for rules...except when they gave power into his hands. In this instance, knowledge was power. He intended to make use of this little mistake on the part of at least one of the two Gryffindor prefects to punish Granger for her defiance.

_What was this? Lavender was leaning back in the door to speak to someone before hurrying off? Oh! It was too perfect. _

Hermione Granger was still down near the great hall where she and her Slytherin counterpart had so recently exchanged "pleasantries". Which left only Ronald Weasley, former snog partner of the delightful Ms Brown and current best friend/beau of one disgusting mudblood.

_Revealing this would certainly have the desired effect. Oh! How she would cry._

Taking long strides toward the bath, Malfoy was almost breathless with anticipation of the cruelty he intended to inflict on Granger.

"Mr Malfoy? I require a few moments of your time in regards to the topic of your transfiguration essay. Mr Malfoy?"

Professor McGonigal had appeared in the corridor which caused him to halt in his forward progress. He desperately wanted to ignore her summons and proceed to the bath, but he thought better. She was not a witch to be trifled with. Abandoning his goal for the moment Draco Malfoy followed the Professor to her office with a sneer on his lips and numerous glances over his shoulder in the hope of seeing Weasley exit the bath.

"Are you quite alright, Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy, please pay attention, this essay topic does not conform to the guidelines of the assignment."

Over the next few days, Draco Malfoy took an unprecedented interest in the movements and activities of Ms Lavender Brown. He was certain that the rendezvous he had nearly interrupted had not been an isolated incident. Although he hadn't seen any sign of sneaky interactions between Weasley and the sensuous unauthorized user of private bathrooms, he was finding watching her to be a bit of a treat. Sure, she was a Gryffindor tart. But he had a certain fondness for tarts, case in point Pansy. Pansy was quite the tart, and she knew what to do with her mouth.

_Actually, Pansy had been a bit distant since the start of this year. _

He gave his fellow Slytherin prefect a sideways glance and then ran his hand up her side, grazing her ample breast as he walked through the Slytherin common room. She looked up at him in surprise. "Cheeky bastard." Pansy breathed these words at him with half-lidded eyes.

_She wants me. Oh yes, she wants me._

While sitting at lunch in the hall one afternoon, continuing with his observations, he noted that Lavender had become aware of his penetrating gaze. She didn't return his look with boldness, but rather an almost timid distrust.

_Brilliant! _

She also kept shifting her eyes toward Pansy. Draco couldn't help himself, not that he tried all that hard. Getting up from his seat at the long Slytherin table he took the two steps required to stand behind Pansy, reached down and huskily whispered in her ear. "Why look there, it seems that you have something on your jumper." Never taking his eyes from Lavender's, Malfoy pulled the dark hair from Pansy's neck, tickling the soft flesh tantalizingly with his tongue and slid his hand ever so lightly over her breast --ostensibly to remove a crumb--feeling a sudden hardening nub beneath his palm. Pansy took a sharp inhalation of breath, and Malfoy observed an almost identical reaction from across the great hall.

_Very interesting._

"What are you playing at, Draco?" demanded Pansy in a breathy voice. Chuckling to himself for having caught her unawares, Draco replied, "Nothing, Love. Just a little affection from your prince." "Hmmpph," Pansy intoned, "I know better." "Just not well enough to prevent yourself from reacting?" Draco sneered as he walked out of the hall, confident that at least two sets of eyes followed him out.

All of the time spent observing Ms Brown had provided Malfoy with the knowledge that she had a free period this afternoon, which coincided with Weasley's. Certain that he had affected her at lunch, Draco was confident that she would be looking for a release; and so following History of Magic, Draco followed a discreet distance behind Lavender on her way to the second floor Prefects' bathroom.

He had made plans for how to capture that special moment, so that there could be no doubt as to the guilt of the parties involved. The dirty little Mudblood would certainly require proof; and Malfoy intended to give it to her, in all their glory. The magical camera was tucked into his robes. He wasn't a voyeur, this was all about payback. Honestly, he hoped he wouldn't retch at the sight of that wanker Weasley having a go.

Seeing Lavender enter the Prefects' bathroom made Malfoy's lips break into what could almost have been a smile if he hadn't had such a cruel gleam in his silver-grey eyes. Casting a little spell on the door to silence any creaks and a disillusionment charm on himself to lessen the chances of being detected, Draco Malfoy crept into the bath.

The room was steamy and smelled like bath salts. He could hear the Gryffindor slag's giggle as she spoke to the other occupant of the bath. "...but he kept staring at me. I wanted to march over and smack his insolent face, but he would have known something was up. I think he suspects us. I've caught him looking...Oh! right there...and that kiss. I know it wasn't me but it almost seemed he was..._sharp inhalation of breath..._putting on a show.

Draco couldn't help but feel a little randy at the sounds that Lavender was making.

_Clearly he had underestimated Weasley._

The lights were dimmed and the steam made it difficult to see, Draco had no choice but to move closer to the bath if he was going to get documentation. Stepping forward quietly and hoping that they were too involved to notice the slight disturbance of the mist that his movement caused, Draco felt a bit of fabric almost trip him. Reaching down, he lifted a pair of silky pink knickers, thong styled with lace. He wanted to keep them. Pushing aside the thought that taking a _trophy _was a bit mental he slipped them into his robes.

_Just a little added insurance...and maybe an aid in the toss he was sure to have later._

He could hear the slight splashing of bodies in the bath, accompanied by the sounds of their breathing and the groans of two different voices.

_Did Weasley's voice seem a bit high pitched? _

It was still a throaty voice, but he'd swear that Ginger's voice had dropped last year. Then he heard it.

"Lav, I adore you sweeting, but if you keep bucking like that you'll drown me."

He knew that breathy, deep, sultry voice. It most certainly was **not **Weasley. He let out an involuntary gasp as the knowledge hit him. Slapping his hand over his mutinous lips, he stood as still as possible hoping that they hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry, Pansy, but you drive me crazy when you bite me right there."

_Pansy and Lavender? This he had to see._

The heavy fog seemed to thin a bit as Draco moved closer to the sounds emanating from the bath. He could swear he'd seen wand movement. The blond Slytherin stopped dead in his tracks. He could see the back of Lavender's honey-blond head up next to the full sensuousness that was Pansy Parkinson's left breast. Moving his eyes up, he saw a wand held in Pansy's hand pointing in his direction and a smirk on her bruised and kiss swollen lips. She'd canceled his disillusionment spell while he was distracted.

Panic gripped him. He couldn't possibly reach his wand before she could pronounce a hex. Keeping her wand on him and her eyes locked with his, Pansy disengaged Lavenders lips from her taut breast and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Lavender let out a small gasp.

Then, Pansy did the unexpected. She laid her wand to the side and sank down into the water a little and turning a bit to the side--giving Draco an excellent view--fastened her ruby lips on the soft pink fullness of Lavender's mouth. He looked on...stunned as Pansy ran her hands over the blond girl's back, dragging her nails to make Lavender groan. Their naked bodies were pressed against each other and their familiarity told him that this wasn't the first time they'd been together like this.

He stood there watching them with a robe full of wood, unsure if he could wait until later or if he'd need a toss immediately.

They knew he was there and they continued to enjoy each others bodies. Hands and mouths, occasionally breaking into soft laughter. He hazarded a single step forward to be met by Pansy's raised wand. "You wanted to watch? Watch. But don't take another step unless you're invited" the dark haired vixen threatened with a wink, before sliding down between Lavender's thighs on the side of the bath. He could hear the sounds of Pansy's mouth at work, and the accompanying rising, rhythmic breathing of the completely luscious Lavender Brown. Draco could hear the tell-tale signs of Lavender reaching a climax and he felt himself begin to lose control.

_She had insinuated that he might be invited. Bloody hell!_

Draco gave up his fight and reaching into his robes relieved the pressure which would certainly have driven him mad. It only took a few strokes, he was so far gone by that point that a touch from either of the girls would have been enough.

Looking up he saw both girls watching him from over the side of the enormous bath, contented, wicked smiles on both their faces. "I think he liked that, don't you, Lavender?" "Most assuredly so, Prefect Parkinson." There was mirth and deviltry in their eyes.

Lavender rose from the bath and shook out her long blond tresses, gave Pansy a thorough snog and walked past Draco rubbing her pert bare breast against his arm as she went. "See you soon, Draco?" Lavender asked through half-lidded eyes. Draco could barely breathe and merely nodded. "The Slytherin prince is speechless? Who'd have thought?" the raven haired seductress from the bath snarked.

"May I?" Draco asked after the _luscious _Lavender Brown had exited the bathroom. Pansy beckoned him forward with a smile of triumph on her face, patting the edge of the bath and gliding to the far side, out of his reach.

"Any chance of securing a future invitation?" Draco asked boldly. "I'll let you know." Pansy replied with an encouraging smirk twitching on her lips.

"You know what my favorite thing is about being a Prefect?" Pansy asked with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling with contentment. "I adore this bath." Draco could only respond with "Me, too," as they both laughed quietly.


End file.
